The present invention generally relates to an improved method and system for redirecting calls placed to a mobile phone to a second phone via a redirect service. More specifically, it relates to an improved method and system for redirecting calls placed to a mobile phone having a redirect functionality to a second phone via a redirect service.
Call forwarding or call redirecting is a common feature of mobile phones. The call forwarding feature allows the user of a mobile phone to redirect all incoming calls on the mobile phone to another designated phone number, such as a land-line phone. This feature is often utilized by users because, unlike land-line phones, mobile phones tend to have breakage in their connection. Currently, the land-line phones generally provide clearer connections. A further incentive is that the calling rate is often less costly on the land-line phones, and, unlike mobile phones, they are not battery or reception limited.
However, in order to request this feature, users must first dial an activation number code (e.g., *71) from the mobile phone. The user must then dial the phone number to which the calls should be redirected. The call forwarding feature is not activated until all these required numbers are entered.
One problem with the prior method is that activation requires users to dial at least 10 digits on the mobile phone, which can be bothersome to many people. Another problem is that the prior method requires the user to know the actual phone number of the other phone. This can be easily accomplished if the user is at home or work. However, it may be a problem when the user cannot obtain the phone number so easily, such as when the user is working at a customer""s site or staying in a hotel.
Still another problem is that if the mobile phone is out of the service zones or communication range, users cannot activate the call forwarding feature, since they are unable to communicate with their mobile service center. Similarly, when the battery power of the mobile phone is too low for mobile communications, the call forwarding feature cannot be activated. There are many problems and inconveniences with the current method.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved method and system that can provide a more direct way to activate the call forwarding feature on a mobile phone while lessening the dependence on reception and battery power of the mobile phone.
The present invention relates to an improved method and system for redirecting calls placed to a mobile phone to a second phone via a redirect service. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an improved method and system for redirecting calls on a mobile phone having a redirect functionality to a second phone via a redirect service.
The present invention in the preferred embodiment provides a method that includes the steps of requesting the redirect service using the redirect functionality on the mobile phone, activating the redirect service responsive to the redirect service request, obtaining the phone number of the mobile phone by the redirect service, and redirecting incoming calls on mobile phone to the second phone.
The present invention in another embodiment further provides a system that includes a second phone for receiving redirected incoming calls from a mobile phone, a mobile phone having a redirect functionality for sending a redirect service request to the second phone, an activator for activating the redirect service using the second phone responsive to the redirect service request from said mobile phone, and a redirect service for redirecting incoming calls to the mobile phone to the second phone.
The present invention in a further embodiment provides another system for redirecting calls on a mobile phone having a redirect functionality to a second phone via a redirect service, which includes a mobile phone being capable of sending a redirect service request using the redirect functionality on the mobile phone, an activator being capable of activating the redirect service responsive to the redirect service request, and a redirect service being capable of directing incoming calls to the mobile phone to the second phone.